Time Out
by Cengiz
Summary: "What if you want to buy medicine? Do you want to go to the shops planning on getting Paracetamol and end up with Viagra?" Emily asked.- Here is the story of what I think would happen if Becker bought the wrong medicine. Prompt from Bounty Hunter


**A/N:** Hi, this is a non-canon one-shot of the story **Bounty Hunter**, written by **Lovingthis**.

All OC-Characters and the whole story itself belongs to her.

I just wondered what would happen if the blind Becker would really buy the wrong medicine.

If you don't know Bounty Hunter, then here is a little description:

"An accident leads to Becker losing his sight and Jess blames herself. When he's back on his feet, with his guide dog, Bounty, he makes a mistake when at the shops. Here's what happens..."

But you can also read this story first and leave a review to this brilliant author! :o)

And also a really big THANK to Lovingthis for the beta-read and for erasing the mistakes. Your choosen words make the story much better.

So, enjoy.

And please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story.

* * *

><p>Jess ran up to Becker's door. He called her a couple of minutes ago, sounding full of pain. Worriedly, she knocked at the door, her panic increasing as she heard Bounty barking. Finally, the door was opened and she flitted in. On the other side was Becker who quickly shut the door, sweat running over his blushed face.<p>

"Becker, what happened?" She asked him full of fear, looking at his back as he turned away from her.

He still stood at the closed door, leaning his head against the cool wood. "I think … I took… the wrong pills." He gasped.

"Which pills?" She reached out a hand and grazed her fingers over his back, causing his whole body to shake.

"I... I had headache... So, I went to the grocery … and bought Paracetamol." He paused, fighting for air. "I took two of them... And now... I don't know... what this is..."

Bounty still barked, full of fear for her master, moving back and forth uncertain of what she should do. Jess looked at the worrying dog.

"Bounty, get me the pills." She gently ordered.

Bounty ran into the kitchen. Jess moved with her hands to Becker's chest, causing him break down on the floor. A sharp shriek escaped Jess in her shock and she knelt next to him. Bounty came racing back, holding the pack in her mouth.

"Good girl. Now go to your blanket."

Bounty didn't move. She didn't want to leave her master but Jess calmed her down.

"It's OK, my girl. I'm here. I'm taking care of Becker." She spoke soothingly to her with a friendly smile.

Jess turned her attention from the dog and to the package label. After reading the bold words she gaped.

"What?... What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"And you took really two?" Jess' voice was clear and now without any sign of fear, which made Becker more insecure.

"Yeah. Why?" But he didn't get an answer. He heard her suppress a chuckle, let out a small giggle and then roar with laughter.

"Becker. You didn't buy Paracetamol!" She paused again to laugh. "You bought Viagra!" She touched his chest making him shaking again.

"What?" He was becoming increasingly panicked, sitting on the ground, his back against the door.

Jess read the package insert.

"And the full effect should appear in 30 minutes 'til an hour."

His sightless eyes widened. He tried to say something but found no words.

"Relax, Becker. I'll … um … stay here, until the effect is over." She offered.

"And doing what? Giving me a hand job?" He didn't yelled at her but his voice was harsh, he just was so angry at himself for making such a stupid mistake, so annoyed at his lack of sight.

Jess blushed at his words, being very happy, that he couldn't see her as she was getting nervous about the bulge, which started to loom in his trousers.

"Um, maybe." She said shyly.

Becker turned as red as a beetroot.

Jess quickly added to her words, "Maybe you should get on the couch. It's more comfortable for your condition."  
>But started to feel flustered as she realized the ambiguity of her word choice.<p>

He turned more red. "Not helping, Jessica!"

He stood up and went to the couch. Jess wanted to sit down next to him, but he refused.

"I think this is no good idea, in view of my current condition." He explained.

He turned his head away from her.

"What's wrong now?"

"I can smell your fragrance."

"So?" Jess was offended. She was trying to help him, she was being caring and not teasing him like any of the others may have, and he was insulting her! "You know my fragrance. I always wear it, because it's my favourite. What's wrong with it all of a sudden? Have you just realized that you don't like it?"

"It's not like that, Jessica." He tried to control himself, keeping her at distance.

"It's … I know… how you smell."

"So, what?" She was slightly annoyed, it wasn't like she was stinking.

"You don't understand!" His voice growled.

"What is wrong about the way I smell?" Jess now stood in front of him, ignoring his state and the fact that he took two Viagra-pills half an hour ago.

Becker didn't say any more. He breathed hard, supporting himself with both hands on the couch, grabbing his fingers into the soft fabric.

"Jessica, please... Your making it … worse."

"What?" Now she huffed. "A couple of minutes ago you called me, full of fear, begging me to help you and now that I'm here, you're saying it's my fault?"

"NO!" He was in rage at the suggestion. He didn't think that at all. His anger, unfortunately for him, sped up the effect. "I didn't say it's your fault!"

He tried to hold himself under control, to prevent letting himself go. He couldn't do this, not to his Jessica. He couldn't let her see the greedy beast which lay within him.

"I only said that I can smell you! So please stay away."

"And what is so bad about my smell?" She bawled, wondering how on earth the way she smelt had any bearing on the difficulties at hand.

This was too much. She didn't- shouldn't- want to understand it. Her excessive questions were making it harder for him. With a sudden movement he stood, grabbed both her upper arms and pulled her tightly against himself, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Are you doing this on purpose." He yelled.

Jess was shocked. She looked him directly in the eyes, but didn't see the slightest of anger or hate, only … desire and pain.

"Don't you understand. Your fragrance... it's turning me on."

"Oh."

She finally realized. She saw it in his eyes, his desire for more and she could feel it, through the fabric. His hard member was pressing against her thigh. He clenched his teeth, trying to withstand the urge to throw her on the couch and to ravish her.

"Becker?" She spoke with a soft voice, hands gently stroking over his chest.

"Don't … Please…" He let go of her arms and sat back on the edge of the couch.

Jess didn't listen to his plea and went on brushing her fingers over his cheek. With both hands on his face she directed his head to her belly until he slightly touched it. Then she lifted his chin.

"No," she whispered, "you're in pain. I can see it in your eyes. And I'm not willing to be the cause of your suffer any more." She smiled as she spoke.

"You're not the cause of my pain." He answered with surprisingly a calm voice.

"It's my fault that you're blind. And now, it's my fault that you have to suffer more during your aroused state."

"Jessica," he whispered. "It's not your fault that I'm blind. And it's not your fault that I took the wrong pills."

Without realising his own actions, he clasped her waist with his hands, holding her tight. The new position did him the world of good, he felt comfortable and pleased to be with Jess, her body standing so closely to him.

"But I can do something to make you feel better." She said, knowing the right thing to do to make him feel better.

"No! I'm not using you." He shook his head to reinforce the claim.

Jess chuckled. "Actually, it's me who would be taking advantage of your situation." She smiled widely and as he heard the smile in her voice, Becker grinned.

She lowered her head until her forehead rested against his.

"Let us make a deal, we're using each other. Just for today. And from tomorrow on, nobody will speak about what is happening now and what may happen in the next couple of hours. We're just giving us to our feelings. Like a time out from our lives, a vacation from the world."

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Believe me, you won't."

"Never speak about what's happening now?" He asked with genuine interest.

"Never." She answered, smiling again.

Becker didn't need to ask again, he wasn't going to push his luck. He pulled Jess on his lap, feeling her breasts against his chest, holding her tighter.

"Just for our feelings?"

"Just for our feelings."

She barely managed to end her sentence as he pressed his lips against hers. They were kissing passionately. His tongue entered her mouth, gently stroking over her tongue before they battled for dominance, pushing the kiss deeper and deeper. One of her hands slid to his hair, grabbing it gently. Her other hand went down his neck, grasping on his back. Becker's hands pulled the girl tighter against him, making her feel his full erection, before he gently stroke one hand over her back. The other went down on her thigh, under her skirt and finally to her slip. He suppressed a moan as he felt that she already was wet. He laid back, dragging her with him. Jess, still on top, stopped the kiss as her fingers went down his chest to his belt to loosen it. She slowly opened the zip, feeling him getting more and more excited. He breathed heavily as her hand slipped inside and stroke his cock. First gently, then tightening her grip and stroking harder.

"Stop. Stop. I can't hold back." He pleaded.

"It's OK. Come for me." She replied, still stroking until he came with a loud moan. A full load landed on her hand. Jess smiled and licked her lips, realising that he was under her full mercy.

Suddenly, she felt a cold wet nose against her back. Alerted by his moan, Bounty had come to see what Jess was doing to her Master. As the puppy started to climb onto the sofa, Becker felt the motion and quickly tried to send her back on her blanket, Jess giggling at the urgency in his tone.

"Go, Bounty. Everything is fine. Go. Onto the blanket, go!" He insisted with his short breath. "Sorry." He said in Jess's direction.

"There is nothing you have to feel sorry about."

"You wanna go on?"

"Absolutely."

She needn't to say this twice.

"My turn." He demanded and turned over, sending her with her back on the couch and him above her, half kneeling half sitting on her hip.

With one movement he undressed his shirt. Hearing a muted shriek, he knew that this was exactly the right thing Jess wanted to see. Becker could almost imagine how she looked, with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, starring at his hairy chest, like the day after the creature attack in the locker room. He knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. His hands moved to her breasts, stroking them, feeling her nipples getting hard through the fabric. His hands slid down to her skirt, unzipping it and taking them of until he threw it behind his back. He stroke over her thighs, first outside, then he let his one hand slid down her inner thigh until he reached his favourite place, parting her legs. With his thumb he gently stroke over her slip, up and back down her wet spot, making her groan. Then he leaned down kissing and sucking over the spot, his tongue stroke harder over it with every moan escaping her mouth.

"Becker, please!" She begged, making him grin widely.

He continued to tease her, kissing her inner thighs. Grabbing her slip and pulling it with him as he kissed his way down her legs. After he got it free, he put it in his pocket, Jess didn't protest, so she either didn't see it or didn't care. He went up again, this time only with his fingertips, making her shaking more and more as he reached her centre. Stroking gently with his thumb over her clit again. He could hear her heavy breathing.

"Stop!" She groaned.

Becker chuckled. He lowered his head, kissing her clit, gently. Finally he used the tip of his tongue to lightly lick over her cit and her inner lips. As his tongue entered her, slowly sliding in and out, she started to moan and groan in delight, encouraging his actions to become more aggressive.

"Becker … stop … please …" She begged. But he didn't stop. His hands under her bra, squeezing her breasts lightly with every push he made. Then she finally came with a scream full of pleasure. He went on licking her over her clit while he pulled of his trousers.

He lifted his head, Jess only managed a breathless. "Don't… Don't stop."

"I'm getting a condom." He answered.

"Don't need one. I'm clean, and on the pill."

Becker smiled. "Me, too."

Jess widened her eyes, full of surprise. "You're on the pill?"

He laughed out loud. "I meant, I'm clean!"

"So, what are you waiting for?"

Becker's only reply was gently pushing himself into her. Jess pulled off her half-opened shirt and bra as Becker stroke over her body, her belly, breasts and arms until he reached her wrists, holding them gently. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers, kissing while he pushed more and more into her. Her legs looped around his waist. He could feel her whole body, even more and intensely now that he was blind. He could smell her fragrance turning him more and more on. They both started to moan as Becker increased the pace and finally screamed as they came at the same time.

Bounty laid on her blanket, putting her paws over her ears to silence the moans and groans from her Master and his chosen mate as they went on lying on the couch and making such noises for the next three hours.


End file.
